


Comfortably Slow

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are safe, alive, and together on a sunny day on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Slow

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was a river, a romance novel, and a fishing hook.

"Bill, you're supposed to be showing me how to fish, remember?" Laura's soft voice startled Bill from his quiet meditation as her fingertips mindlessly toyed with his hair. His head rested on her left thigh, the romantic novel they had been reading carefully closed and put to the side along with their perspective glasses. "Fishing hooks, river, slightly alive fish?"

Laura motioned to the backpack that they brought with them, and Bill doesn't move. He's reveling in this time, when the world can stop to just allow them the small freedom of each other for a few brief hours. Pulling her arm from above him, he draped it across his chest before running up and down her forearm with his hand. It had started out innocently enough with the idea that he would take her out and show her how to properly fish. The sun of New Caprica was warm for once, and he didn't mind traipsing off into the woods for a good hike until he found the river he had marked.

He especially didn't mind as long as he had a certain beautiful former President following him, which he did. As they approached the river, a large smooth rock had caught her attentions, and so now they were laying down, her legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back on one elbow.

"S'pretty day," Bill said, having stopped his hand movement as her palm went flat against his chest and he covered her hand with his own.

"Yes, it is," Laura looked to the river near her, the small ripples and tiny waves making their way downstream as the innocent looking fish followed their course. "Kinda nice, isn't it?"

A small hum crossed Laura's throat, and Bill smiled. No, he didn't mind this at all.


End file.
